


ANIMALS.

by slyther_sins



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Vulgar Language, but draco couldn’t give two fucks, detailed mentions of an affair, detailed mentions of sexual intercourse, harry and ginny are married in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_sins/pseuds/slyther_sins
Summary: ' i don't mind if you go out clubbing, or sleep with someone else. none of that matters to me. ' draco stopped walking around the living room to stop behind harry, letting the question hang in the air. 'wanna know why?' harry shuddered and felt his arousal begin to stir in his boxers, cock twitching as draco's breath tickled his neck. draco pressed his body firmly up against harry's back, trailing soft but effective kisses up to his jawline.  'i know you'll come crawling back home that same night with a come drenched cock stuffed messily in bunched up pants - and you'll be mine for the rest of the night. '





	ANIMALS.

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't know to describe this. i wrote this around a few months ago on another site but never published it because 'nc-17' & 'smut' were never really associated or expected out of my brand on the site so it would've been a real shock to my friends on there. so it's going onto ao3..bc i mean, have you met this site? xD
> 
> ( ps. - that little excerpt/quote has been roughly changed. that's what i had down for the rough draft of the story before rewriting everything - which is why the story is marked as 'explicit' )

**_ANIMALS._ **

**_|_ **

_' i don't mind if you go out clubbing, or sleep with someone else. none of that matters to me. '_

_draco stopped walking around the living room to stop behind harry, letting the question hang in the air. 'wanna know why?'_

_harry shuddered and felt his arousal begin to stir in his boxers, cock twitching as draco's breath tickled his neck. draco pressed his body firmly up against harry's back, trailing soft but effective kisses up to his jawline. 'i know you'll come crawling back home that same night with a come drenched cock stuffed messily in bunched up pants - and you'll be mine for the rest of the night. '_

**/**

[ draco malfoy x harry potter ]

_[ alternate universe - post war ]_

_[ created by teia: groundbreaking (amortenteia on tumblr)_

* * *

_warning: this is one of the absolute most explicit and vulgar stories_ i _have ever written - and not just for_ drarry _, either, so if you feel that any of this may make you feel uncomfortable, then please do not choose to continue reading this. this is very descriptive and you'll catch glimpses of_ harry's _affair with_ draco _, but_ draco _himself will mainly be filling you in on those throughout the story, and unlike harry, he will not be vague about it - he will be filthily blunt so the point where it makes harry uncomfortable several times himself._

_ so please keep that in mind. _

 


End file.
